justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:JackLSummer15/Just Dance (Official Game)
NOTE: This blog is currently in development Just Dance (Official Game) is a Official Just Dance game with all of the Just Dance series including the spin-offs. Covers Switch= |-| PC= |-| PS4= |-| PS3= |-| XBOX ONE= |-| XBOX 360= |-| Wii U= |-| Wii= |-| Main Series V1: Gameplay The game has three gameplay modes: the normal mode, in which players pick any track and attempt to dance with the on-screen dancer; a "Last One Standing" mode, in which players are eliminated if they don't score enough points or make too many mistakes; and a "Strike a Pose" mode, in which players start and stop dancing as dictated by the on-screen dancer. There is also a "Practice" mode, in which players may dance to tracks without keeping score. The version includes 33 music tracks. All routines are Solo. Track List * * - Indicates that the song is a cover version, not the original. * (WU) - Warm Up routine. V2: Gameplay The concept of the game remains from the previous Just Dance installment, with players mimicking the dance moves of on-screen dancers for a score. There are four new dance modes, including 'Just Dance Mode' where players can get together and dance for an unlimited duration, "Non-Stop Shuffle" where gameplay is nonstop, and "Medleys" which include 5 short pieces of different songs which are mixed together. "Duets" allow for players on the same console to dance together. "Dance Battle Mode" is a team mode that features up to 8 players support. "Just Sweat" is an exercise focused mode which sets objectives based around completing dance sessions. Track List Here is the list of the 48 original songs. 3 of them are exclusive routines and 1 is a Warm Up routine. * An asterisk (*) indicates that the song is covered in-game. * A (WU) indicates that the song is a Warm Up routine. * A (BBE) indicates that the song is featured in the Best Buy Exclusive, which is only in the NTSC region. Removed Songs * (JD3) indicates that the song was found in the files of . Downloadable Content ** - Covered * A (F) indicates that this DLC is a free download. * A (XF) indicates that this DLC is no longer available as a free download. * A (XSP) indicates that this song is not available on /''Extra Songs''. * Every DLC (except for Firework, which is free) costs 300 Wii Points. Contest Winners V3: Gameplay Like previous installments, the game focuses on up to four players who mimic on-screen dance moves. Along with the solo and duet modes, there is a Dance Crew mode which allows four players to dance together. Dance Mashups combine different and previous dance routines to different songs. Modes that make a return include Non-Stop Shuffle, Speed Shuffle, and Just Sweat Mode. The Wii and PlayStation 3 versions have a Hold My Hand dance mode, where up to 8 players can play sharing four controllers. On The Xbox, there is also a mode called "Just Create" which allows players to link together their own moves into a custom routine for a song. Another Xbox 360 exclusive mode is named Dance Off, and it looks similar to Just Create; sometimes the game asks you to dance freely to a certain point of the song, and then it replays it. Track List * "*" - Covered song * "()" brackets in Artist column - Cover artist of the song * (P) - PAL (Europe) exclusive. * (BBE) - Best Buy exclusive (Special Edition in Europe). * (PS) - PlayStation 3 version, but available as a DLC for the Wii. * (D) - The song is also in the demo version of this game (Xbox 360 only). * (TE) - Target (US)/Zellers (Canada) exclusive (Xbox 360 exclusive in Europe). * (WP) - Wii and PlayStation 3 exclusive. In the Xbox 360 version, all the songs are listed alphabetically while in the Wii and PS3 versions, the songs are in the order listed below. Removed Songs Unlockables Songs and alternate routines can be unlocked in the game depending on your MOJO. * "*" - Covered song * "()" brackets indicates the cover artist of the song. * (E) - Is an unlockable extreme version by inputting a code in the title screen. The code is, "Up, Up, Down, Down, Left, Right, Left, Right". * (U) - Unlocked with the use of Uplay on the Xbox 360, normal gameplay on the Wii and Playstation 3. * (WP) - Wii and PlayStation 3 exclusive. Mashups This is the first time in series to have "Mashup" mode. In this mode dancers from previous (or current) games appear for some amount of time. There are also Sweat Mashups, which contain more effort into the routine. * "*" - Covered song. * (S) - Sweat Mashup. * (GS) - Only obtained by preordering the Xbox 360 version of the game from GameStop. * (U) - Unlocked via Uplay on the Xbox 360, normal gameplay on the Wii and PlayStation 3. Downloadable content * Exclusive to the Xbox 360 version is the option to try out the song for free with a short Demo version of the track. However, Mojo cannot be earned until you buy the full version of the track. * Songs from previous titles, along with brand new songs, are featured as downloadable content for . * Downloadable content is not available for the PS3 (PlayStation 3) console. * * - Covered. * W - Exclusive for the Wii. All the songs cost 250 Wii Points each on the Wii and $2.99 each on the Xbox. Wii V4: Currently working in progress... V5: Currently working in progress... V6: Currently working in progress... V7: Currently working in progress... V8: Currently working in progress... V9: Currently working in progress... Just Dance Kids * An asterisk (*) indicates that the song is covered in-game. * A (1) indicates that the song is also on . * A (2) indicates that the song is also on . * A (2B) indicates that the song is also on the Best Buy edition of . * A (SP) indicates that the song is also on Just Dance: Summer Party. * A (J) indicates that the song is also on . * A (3) indicates that the song is also on . * A (3D) indicates that the song is also on as a DLC. * A (J2) indicates that the song is also on . * A (GH) and/or a (BO) indicates that the song is also on and/or Best Of. * A (2014) indicates that the song is also on . * A (2015) indicates that the song is also on . * A (2018K) indicates that the song is also on the Kids Mode of . The game contains 31 songs. * A "*" indicates that the song is a cover version, not the original. * A (1) indicates that the song is also on . * A (3D) indicates that the song is also on as a DLC. * A (4) indicates that the song is also on . * A (4D) indicates that the song is also on as a DLC. * A (2014D) indicates that the song is also on as a DLC. * A (NOW) indicates that the song is also on . * A (JDU) indicates that the song is also on . * A (2018) indicates that the song is also on . * A (2018K) indicates that the song is also on the Kids Mode of . Just Dance Disney Party ABBA You Can Dance * An "(M)" indicates that the song is in the "Mini Musical Mode". * A "(2014)" indicates that the song is also on with a different routine. * An "(X2015)" indicates that the song is an unused track with a different routine originally planned for . * A "(WU)" indicates that the song is also on with a different routine. * A "(NOW)" indicates that the song is also on with a different routine. * A "(JDU)" indicates that the song is also on with a different routine. Michael Jackson The Experience The Black Eyed Peas Experience The following songs are included with the game. Unless otherwise stated, all these tracks were performed by The Black Eyed Peas. The Smurfs Dance Party Yo-Kai Watch Dance: Just Dance Special Edition Trivia Working in Progress... Site Navigation Category:Blog posts